Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160630193959
Wie wär's, gibst du mir ein Stück scouting-Glück ab? ._. Nozomi-Event im Anmarsch! Freizeit Es sieht normal aus. Halt nicht so schmal. Ganz einfach. Bei mir ist es mit vielen Abendkleidern eben an den Schultern iwie bisschen groß :D Wann hättest du den Dienst denn? 25 Stunden am Tag, 8 Tage die Woche? Sicherlich wird man zwischendurch auch noch freie Zeit haben. Spitznamen Ich bin entweder Kristina mit Ch vorn, Katharina oder Veronika ._. (lustigerweise wurde meine Schwester oft von unserer kleinen Cousine mit Veronika angesprochen XD) Apropos ... meine Schwester ist seit 4 Tagen auf Klassenfahrt ... what is this unbearable emptiness inside of me? D: XD Die eine Freundin war in der Biologieklasse, daher hatte sie die Idee mit der Krissoxyribose zuerst xD Scharfe Zähne brauch ich als überwiegende Vegetarierin nicht ... und nein, das mit dem behaart wie ein Bär sein stell ich mir stressig vor XD Anime Ich werde ihn mir irgendwohin auf meine Liste setzten ... den anderen auch :D Hab heute dasselbe mit Stein's Gate gemacht, weil ich den Header auf proxer iwie ziemlich cool fand. Oh jetzt hab ich nicht mehr dran gedacht, zu The Pet Girl of Sakurasou was zu schreiben ... :o Alternativgeschichte Ich hab diesmal auch nicht gewartet, ehrlich! Ich hab's nur irgendwie versäumt xD Ja, ich verstehe ^^ Die Antwort: 5. Ich stimme zu 7. Wobei ich glaube, dass sich durch den damals vorhandenen Autoritarismus weniger Arbeiter an den Protesten beteiligt hätten, trotz der Tatsache, dass die soziale Lage genauso zugespitzt gewesen wäre. Also nach meinem Verständnis hat der deutsche Dualismus bereits vor 1848 existiert, und zwar in Form der Rivalitäten Österreichs und Preußens im Heiligen Römischen Reich Dt. Nation bzw. Rheinbund bzw. Dt. Bund. 11. Aber der Kommunismus an sich ist genau ein solches Wirtschaftssystem. Der Kommunismus sieht die Freiheits- und Existenzsicherung in den bisherigen Systemen als von Grund auf gefährdet an. Deshalb geht man davon aus, dass das Wirtschaftssystem die Basis für das Zusammenleben sein muss, wenn es doch so essentiell zum Überleben ist. Dabei muss man au?erdem bedenken, dass es ähnlich utopische Systeme gibt (z. B. Demokratie - es wird schließlich immer überall eine Form von Demokratiedefizit bestehen bleiben), die selbstverständlich in ihrer Umsetzung nicht perfekt sind, dennoch der Perfektion nahe kommen können und im Großen und Ganzen effizient sind. Was ich damit sagen will: Die Beurteilung, ob ein System funktioniert, ist oft vom historischen Zeitpunkt abhängig - so sahen noch viele Aufklärer die Demokratie als schlechte Regierungsform an, da sie diese mit Tyrannei der Massen gleichsetzten. Man mag dabei anmerken, dass sich der demokratiebegriff im verlaufe der Zeit stark gewandelt bzw. ausdifferenziert hat, aber genau kommen wir wieder zu dem Punkt, dass derartige Beurteilungen zeit- und epochenabhängig sind. Soll heißen: Ob Kommunismus funktionabel ist, ist erstens nicht eindeutig beurteilbar, weil wir nur die Gegenwart und Vergangenheit kennen, und zweitens selbst bei eventuellen Mäkeln (z. B. Unsozialen Menschen, die ein System korrumpieren allein um ihrer selbst Willen) ein solches System doch näher an die Perfektion heranreichen könnte. Worauf ich noch einmal hinaus will: Beispielsweise existiert nirgendwo perfekte Demokratie, egal welches Demokratiemodell man als Vergleichsobjekt nimmt. Überall schränken Korruption und massiver Lobbyismus demokratische Grundprinzipien ein. Trotzdem funktionieren demokratische Prinzipien im großen und ganzen und mittlerweile möchten sich viele Menschen nicht mehr von diesen verabschieden. Die Analogie soll verdeutlichen, dass auch in einem System, in dem noch Menschen mit Neid existieren, insgesamt eine optimale Lage erreicht werden kann. Genauso wie in anderen Systemen selbst altruistische Menschen eine Misslage erzeugen würden. Und: Die Auffassung, dass im Kommunismus alle über die gleiche Menge an Eigentum verfügen, ist falsch, und selbst wenn sie richtig wäre, gäbe es daran doch nichts auszusetzen. Wie auch immer, der Kommunismus geht nach dem Prinzip "each according to their ability, each according to their need", das bedeutet hier stehen Arbeitsleistung und Gegenwert in einem möglichst engem Verhältnis bei gleichzeitiger Rücksicht auf jene, die nicht arbeiten können bzw. andere Bedürfnisse haben. Und letztendlich ist Privateigentum nicht existent, da dieses kollektiviert ist. Was persönliches Eigentum angeht, so ist dieses dem Individuum vorbehalten. Ach ja, was mir noch einfüllt: Allein die grundlegenden Konzeptionen, die im gesellschaftlichen Leben bereits gegenwärtig sind (Demokratie, Idee vom Gesellschaftsvertrag, Rechtsstaat, Sozialstaat) sind darauf angewiesen, dass die Mitglieder der Gesellschaft gemeinsam zusammenarbeiten. Hier liegen bereits kollektive Vorgehensweisen vor, unabhängig vom Resultat. Was den Neid angeht: Ich denke, man muss dabei beachten, dass es nicht eindeutig ist, inwieweit Neid biologisch determiniert ist. Wir können ebenso vermuten, dass Neid allein durch das Umfeld/Gesellschaft geschaffen wird. Wahrscheinlich wird es am Ende eine Mischung aus Anlagen und Umwelt sein. Trotzdem ist dabei nicht geklärt, welche der beiden Seiten die gewichtigere ist und in welchem Ausmaß. Und gerade das Evolutionsargument zeigt genauso gut auf, dass Menschen als Tiere und Lebewesen altruistisch veranlagt sind. Und den Wettbewerbsgedanken kann ich nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Schließlich geht der Konkurrenzgedanke gerade mit dem Sozialdarwinismus konform, oder anders formuliert: Viele Menschen sehen sich in ihrer Existenz bedroht und der Konkurrenzgedanke, der Menschen absolut in Gewinner, aber auch Verlierer einteilt, ist brandgefährlich, da jede Wirtschaftsform darauf basiert, in erster Linie die Existenz zu sichern. Und dies kann der Konkurrenzgedanke nicht gewährleisten. Daher sollte der Konkurrenzgedanke, wenn er denn verlangt wird, auf weniger lebensnotwendige (im Sinne von die materielle und psychische Existenz sichernd) Bereiche verlegen. Ich denke, das kann man gut mit Krieg vergleichen. Krieg ist eine Radikale Form des Konkurrenzgedankens. Jedoch haben einige Menschen in der Vergangenheit, natürlich aus verschiedensten Gründen, erkannt, wie zerstörerisch Krieg ist. Man stellte sich die Frage, wenn sich menschen doch so gerne miteinander messen, wie könnten wir eine friedliche Lösung dafür finden? Die Antwort lautete Sport, weshalb ja überhaupt erst die olympischen Spiele von ihrem Grundgedanken her wiederbegründet werden, die ja auch in der Antike eine formelle Zeit des Friedens bedeuteten. Sogar die Fifa versteht sich ja als Beitrag zur Völkerverständigung. Hier zeigt sich, dass bereits eine Verlagerung der Konkurrenz auf weniger gefährlichere Lebensbereiche verlagert werden konnte. Dies zeigt, dass ein Mensch nicht darauf angewiesen ist, Gewalt zu üben, um seinen Konkurrenzdruck zu befriedigen. Dies sollte auch im Wirtschaftssystem möglich sein. (anderes Beispiel einer solchen Idee, die bereits existiert: Das staatliche Bildungssystem - im allgemeinen müssen Menschen/Schülex nicht in finanzieller Hinsicht um ihr Recht auf Bildung konkurrieren - zumindest einfach gesprochen. Hier zeigt sich, die Ressource "Bildung", die existenzsichernd ist, ist in einigen Füllen schon dem Wirtschaftssystem entzogen, der Konkurrenzgedanke hat hier also nicht mehr die entsprechende Gewichtung.) 2 kleine Anmerkungen. Erstens: während mein Schulfreund vor einem Jahr beim political compass noch bei den De Leonisten lag, befindet er sich heute bei den kommunistischen Anarchisten, also wirklich in der links-libertären Ecke. Er kann sich nur noch um 10 Punkte "steigern". Zweitens: das "Schülex" rührt daher, da er sehr für das Gender-x appelliert. Er zählt ebenfalls zu den Feministen und sagt, dass Männer und Frauen vollkommen gleichberechtigt werden sollen, also in allen Bereichen. Um mal ein damit nicht verknüpftes Zitat aus dem Abibuch einzubringen: "Max, kannst du mal bitte das Fenster öffnen?" - "Du bist jetzt emanzipiert, das kannst du jetzt selber." XD Ja, wie gesagt, dadurch ist die Freude schon fast wieder verflogen, daher habt ihr's iwie besser ^^ Schon gut! Wann immer ich jemanden auf seine "schmutzigen" Gedanken hinweisen will, werde ich ihm oder ihr sagen, er/sie solle mal seinen/ihren Gedankengang säubern. :p Nyan Cat hat mich auf das hier gebracht: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TQbDz6-4eM "Enough with the sauce!" - Bentley (Sly 3: Honour among Thieves) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCTssXwEDqs